


Kiss Me, Touch Me, Love Me

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Layden, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cockblocking Liam, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mason is a virgin, Mason is the Beast angst, Morey is perfection and sunshine and everything good in the world, Naked Cuddling, Oh yeah and Public and Naked things happen, Thank god for invisibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Mason would just like to be kissed, thanks, preferably not by weirdos with huge poisonous spikes coming out of their arms.(For my favourite people)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [AJP_37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/gifts), [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> Exposition.

It was just Mason’s luck that the first boy he had ever kissed turned out to be not only already in a relationship, but some weird scorpion dude with huge spikes coming out of his arms. Hella poisonous spikes at that. There was nothing sexy about poisonous spikes, nothing.

 

He knew he had virtually no chance with Brett. Everyone with eyes knew that he was hung up on Liam, had been for years, and anything and anyone else was merely a distraction. It was pretty discouraging to sit inside Sinema, a gay club, and chat to someone who kept staring at another guy the whole time.

 

And then there was Corey, who was dead, killed by the Dread Doctors at the hospital. Which was a major bummer, because he was hot like burning, looking all sweet and innocent but Mason had had a feeling that there was something more to him.

 

Of course, he hadn’t even told Liam about his maybe interest in Corey, so instead he had to listen to his best friend wax on about how sad it was that Hayden was dead. Which sucked, sure, but did they really both have to suffer?

 

“Wait,” Liam said, turning suddenly. “I smell her.”

 

“Who?” Mason asked.

 

“Hayden,” Liam snapped, looking frustrated. “I swear-”

 

“Liam, Hayden’s dead, remember?” Mason pointed out helpfully.

 

“I know what my senses are telling me,” Liam growled.

 

Mason looked skeptical but followed Liam into the woods as they tracked the scent, eventually coming across the Nemeton after hours of searching.

 

“Their bodies are gone,” Liam gasped.

 

Suddenly, the police were descending on the clearing, Hayden leading them and showing them the bodies. Liam almost had a conniption but Mason ignored him, staring off into the distance.

 

“Corey,” Mason whispered.

 

***

 

When he saw Corey, the light seemed to bend around him and he would swear he could hear the hallelujah chorus while the other boy walked towards them.

 

“Hey guys, are you volunteering for the library clean up too?” He asked sweetly, a soft smile on his face. He was so pure and innocent. Mason wondered how he thought for even a second that Corey could be evil.

 

“Yep,” Liam nodded, looking very unconvincing.

 

His smile turned sultry as he brushed past Mason, heat in his eyes, and Mason swallowed nervously.

 

They follow him into the library, with Liam urging Mason to go and talk to Corey to get more information about Theo. 

 

“He brought us back,” Corey said, a light frown creasing his forehead. Mason’s heart ached as he stared at him, still not quite sure that someone so perfect could be real. He wanted to shove him against the stacks and kiss him senseless, but Liam was still listening.

 

He got enough information out of Corey that Liam was happy, and left. But Mason stayed.

 

It turned out that Corey could turn invisible now, which was very helpful when you have a boner inside a school library because a boy pressed you against the wall and whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do to you in your ear.

 

“That sounds great,” Mason agreed. “But first, can you kiss me, please?”

 

“Keen, aren’t you?” Corey chuckled, but then his lips moved, pressing soft kisses up Mason’s neck and jaw. He hovered over Mason’s lips, his hot breath on his face making him shiver in anticipation. “I can already tell you’re gonna be a lot of fun,” he purred.

 

Mason whimpered, his cock hard and aching, leaking inside his pants. He clenched his hands into fists as he waited for the other boy to close the gap.

 

“Mason, where are you?” Liam called. He stopped near the stacks where Mason and Corey were hidden, looking frustrated. “I swear he was following me,” Liam muttered, stalking off.

 

Corey phased them back into visibility and Mason gave him a rueful smile, discreetly adjusting his pants. “Rain check?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Sure,” Corey said quietly, giving him a tight-lipped smile as he walked away. Mason let his head fall back against the wall with a groan. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed as he fished it out, hissing as his hand brushed against his erection. 

 

“What?” He snapped as he answered it.

 

“Uhh, hey man,” Liam said. “Where did you go? We gotta go find Scott.”

 

“I’ll meet you in the car park,” Mason said, hanging up before Liam could reply. He took a few deep breaths, and then walked out of the library.

 

***

 

If he didn’t know that Liam didn’t have a nasty bone in his body, Mason would swear he was doing it on purpose. All he wanted was one lousy kiss, one moment of uninterrupted time where he could feel Corey’s gorgeous pink lips against his. Was that really too much to ask?

 

“Found you,” Corey grinned, snaking his arm around Mason’s shoulders and breathing in his scent. Mason had retreated to the bleachers by the pitch, hoping to catch Corey before his game. He turned, eyes wide and hopeful, but then, sure enough, there was Liam.

 

“Dude, Corey, come on, we gotta warm up,” Liam called as he ran out onto the pitch.

 

Mason groaned, burying his face in Corey’s neck.

 

“Next time,” Corey promised, pressing a kiss to his cheek before jogging over to join Liam.

 

Mason was leaving English when an invisible hand grabbed his, pulling him into a nearby classroom.

 

“Corey?” Mason breathed.

 

He didn’t reply, leading Mason away from the door and to the teacher’s desk. Corey reappeared, smiling at him in that sinful way of his as he leaned closer, Mason licking his lips as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

Only for the door to crash open, Corey grabbing him and making them both invisible as Hayden and Liam stumbled in, laughing, pressing hungry kisses into each other’s mouths.

 

“Shhh,” Liam laughed,  “we’ll get caught.”

 

“There’s no one here,” Hayden said smugly.

 

What followed was the most uncomfortable ten minutes of Mason’s life. Did he need to know that Hayden had a daddy kink? Or that Liam liked Hayden biting his neck? He grimaced, trying his best to block out the noise they made, staying as still and quiet as possible so that the humiliation was not made even worse by the couple realising they had an audience.

 

The bell rang, and Liam and Hayden adjusted their clothes, giggling and kissing softly as they left the room.

 

“I’m gonna be late for class,” Corey muttered, not quite able to meet Mason’s eyes as he phased back in and slunk out of the room.

 

To top it all off, there was some stupid beast running around killing people, and so not only was he being cockblocked by his best friend, but also by murder, because everytime they try to find the stupid thing, Mason passed out. 

 

“I just want to kiss a hot boy,” he growled as he stood in front of the mirror in the locker room.

 

“I’m flattered,” Corey said, phasing in behind him.

 

Mason held him at arm’s length, looking around him wildly. Slowly, he looked back at Corey. He should do it quickly, before they’re interrupted again but he had been waiting for so long that he wanted to savour it.

 

He leaned closer, praying to every god he knew for just one minute of peace.

 

The door opened and Liam walked in with the other players, talking loudly. 

 

“Oh, hey Mason,” Liam said, smiling at him, dropping his bag inside of his locker. Mason glanced around, but Corey had disappeared.

 

“All the gods are dead,” Mason muttered as he stormed out.

 

***

 

“What are you doing Saturday night?” Corey breathed into his ear. Mason glanced around but he couldn’t see the other boy, could only feel him pressed up against him.

 

“Nothing,” Mason whispered, fighting against leaning back into the solid warmth behind him.

 

“Want to go on a date with me?” Corey asked.

 

“Really?” Mason asked, eyes wide as he turned around. He ignored the fact that he probably looked deranged as he squinted, trying to find Corey’s face.

 

“Come on,” Corey said, grabbing his hand and leading him outside towards the pitch.

 

“What about class?” Mason asked, eyes sweeping the halls as he kept an eye out for Liam, who would almost definitely find a way to stop them.

 

“I think that considering your GPA, you can afford to skip one class,” Corey laughed. 

 

“Probably,” Mason admitted, but he still pouted a little at how much sucking up he would have to do later to make it up to Mrs Finch for skipping Bio, not to mention that he shared that class with Liam, who would ask where he was, if not outright come looking for him.

 

Corey lead him out onto the oval, with Mason awkwardly waving at the students sitting by the bleachers as he marched past them.

 

“You could have made me invisible as well,” Mason whined.

 

“We would have bumped into people,” Corey explained. “Everyone got out of the way for you because they could see you.”

 

“Oh,” Mason said, “yeah that makes sense.” They walked for another minute, crossing the pitch and heading towards the woods. “Um, where are we going?” Mason asked.

 

“Away from your annoying werewolf friends that can hear and smell everything,” Corey said.

 

Mason stopped suddenly, heels digging in, feeling nervous.

 

“Um, why?” He asked, tugging his hand from Corey’s.

 

“Why do you think?” Corey laughed.

 

“Well I know what I was hoping,” Mason said, easing backwards as his eyes flicked around the woods, “but now we’re in the murder woods I’m not so sure.”

 

Corey phased back into visibility, frowning at him.

 

“You think I want to murder you?” He asked.

 

“Why else do people come into the murder woods?” Mason asked, not looking at him, still scanning the trees around them. He almost expected Theo or one of his goons to jump out and attack him. He barely ever saw Corey with them, but he wouldn’t put it past Theo to organise something like this.

 

He turned back, and Corey had moved a lot closer, making him jump. “Jesus, you scared me.”

 

“I don’t want to scare you,” Corey said, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek, “or murder you.”

 

Mason’s phone buzzed but he ignored it, his eyes wide as he stared at Corey, heart racing in his chest.

 

“What do you want then?” He whispered.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Corey said gently. “And I really want to take you out this Saturday.”

 

“Thank god,” Mason declared, reaching up to grip Corey’s jacket, pulling him closer and kissing him enthusiastically.

 

Kissing Corey was fireworks and electricity and heat, every cliche under the sun. Corey walked him backwards until he was pressed against a tree, hands cupping his face as he licked into his mouth, sending bolts of pleasure directly to Mason’s groin. He moaned into Corey’s mouth, desperately trying to pull him in closer, to feel more of his body against his, wrapping his arms around him and sliding them under his shirt so he could feel his surprisingly muscled back.

 

Corey pulled away slightly, panting for breath.

 

“Is that a yes to Saturday?” He smiled.

 

“Yes,” Mason grinned, ducking his head a bit as his cheeks heated. Not only had he kissed a cute boy, but he had a date with him too!

 

Life was looking up.

 

***

 

Life was not looking up. This stupid Beast that kept going on these killing rampages was really screwing with his love life. Not only had he had to postpone his date with Corey, but now he was on a bus looking at shoes, which was fucking nasty, if he was honest. There was nothing sexy about looking through gym bags that smelt like sweaty socks.

 

But Liam and the others really wanted to catch this punk, and he was with Corey, so he couldn’t complain that much.

 

“That’s the last one,” he grimaced as he placed a red cross over the last boy’s face on his phone.

 

“Then who could it be?” Corey muttered.

 

The door to the bus opened, and Corey grabbed him, turning them both invisible as one of the Devenford Prep boys walked onto the bus and grabbed his bag. They both let out a sigh as he left straight after.

 

Mason glanced at Corey, finding the other boy already looking at him.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Nothing,” Corey said, pulling him in for a kiss, but the look in his eyes stayed with Mason, making him feel uneasy. They left the bus, and the last thing Mason remembered was a high-pitched noise that made him fall to his knees, clutching his head.

 

***

 

Mason couldn’t find any of his friends, so he made his way back to his car. He stood there, frowning, watching as Scott tried to break into the boot of his car.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He demanded as the werewolf opened it.

 

Scott looked at him and then looked down inside the boot.

 

“Mason,” he said, pulling out a pair of shoes, showing the blood on the soles. “It’s you.”

 

Mason blinked. This was his car, those were his shoes. His brain stalled.

 

Corey phased in, grabbing him and turning him invisible.

 

“No,” Scott yelled, but Corey was already pulling him away.

 

Mason didn’t say anything, his mind reeling. He was the Beast? How was that even possible? It wasn’t possible! Wouldn’t he know if he was going on killing sprees every night? Wouldn’t someone have noticed?

 

He stopped, looking around. “Wait,” he said, looking at the tunnels surrounding them. “What are we doing here?”

 

“It was the only place I could think of,” Corey admitted. “Scott can’t find you down here. He can’t follow your scent.”

 

Mason stared at him like he was crazy. “But it’s not me, it can’t be.”

 

Corey stepped closer, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “After we left the bus, I lost you at the game, remember? Where did you go?” 

 

“I went to,” Mason stuttered. “I was-”

 

“All those times you said the Beast showed up? Everything you said about frequencies. Where were you all those times? The night at the transmission towers. The observatory downtown. The army base. All the times you said there were transmissions,” Corey pressed.

 

Mason held up his hands, trying to fend off his words, realisation making him feel sick to his stomach. 

 

A tinge of electricity on his arms made him pause. “Wait,” he said, horrified, “they can still find me. They can find me by frequency.”

 

“Who? Scott?” Corey asked. 

 

“No,” Mason whispered, looking past him at the Dread Doctors walking towards them. “Them. Run!”

 

And they ran, and it was raining, and they caught him, and Mason’s last thought before he was knocked out was that at this rate he was never going to lose his virginity.

 

***

 

There was only pain and darkness. He passed in and out of consciousness, left with brief impressions of dripping blades and brown masks. It wasn’t until Liam and Scott were there shaking him that he became truly aware of what was going on around him.

 

Pain, incredible pain, making him scream until he was hoarse, Liam whispering apologies into his ear as he tugged at whatever was implanted in his skull.

 

They were talking but Mason couldn’t concentrate on it, his head throbbing, making him see stars. 

 

_ I have to get it out _ , he panicked.

 

Liam moved away and he reached for the back of his head, trying to stay conscious against the swooping sickening feeling in his stomach every time he touched the metal.

 

His mind went blank as he screamed, pulling it out of his head. Smoke swirled around him and he passed out.

 

***

  
  
  


“Mason!” Lydia screamed, and suddenly he was running down a long tunnel, falling into Corey’s arms and gazing at him as the other boy helped him stand. They drunk each other in, blind and deaf to anything else going on around them as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

The Beast roared, captured by the Hellhound and Parrish screamed Scott’s name. Scott picked up the pike and launched it at the creature, piercing it’s chest and it died with a loud, echoing screech. 

 

There was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the good bit.

Mason avoided everyone for as long as he could, but his friends were determined not to let him mope in his room. He still couldn’t quite believe that his parents had never noticed him leaving his room to go on apparent killing sprees, or that his friends hadn’t noticed him disappearing. He was angry with them. And the guilt was overwhelming too. He had killed people, actually killed them. His hands had been used to rip and maim and tear people literally in half. How was he supposed to live with that?

 

“Mason,” Liam said, standing at his door and looking at him with a frown.

 

He rolled over, looking up at his best friend.

 

“What?” He asked hoarsely.

 

Liam sighed and moved to sit next to him. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said quietly.

 

“Maybe,” Mason said doubtfully.

 

“I’m sorry,” Liam aid after a moment. “I was a shit friend. I should have noticed you going missing.”

 

“You are a shit friend,” Mason agreed. Liam raised an eyebrow, and Mason cracked a smile. “You were a bit caught up with Hayden, I get it,” he shrugged.

 

“And you were a bit caught up with Corey,” Liam smirked.

 

“Maybe,” Mason admitted, smiling up at the ceiling. He felt guilty for dodging Corey’s calls and texts, but he just didn’t know what to say to the guy.

 

“You like him,” Liam said. It wasn’t a question. Mason nodded, and then sighed, slowly sitting up.

 

“Yeah, I like him, but he’s never going to want to date me now,” Mason said morosely.

 

“I think you should let him decide that,” Liam said, patting him on the leg as he stood up. “Come on, go have a shower and get changed. You reek of sadness and it’s depressing me. We need to go out and have some fun.”

 

Reluctantly, Mason complied, trudging towards the bathroom.

 

***

 

“Sinema, really?” He asked.

 

“Hayden works here,” Liam shrugged, smiling at him. Mason rolled his eyes, walking into the club alongside his best friend and allowing the loud music to take his mind off his troubles.

 

Liam spotted Hayden almost straight away and walked over to her, leaving Mason standing by the entrance, looking out into the crowd.

 

“You left your room,” Corey said, appearing beside him.

 

“I did,” Mason agreed, his shoulders tensing slightly.

 

“I was worried,” Corey said quietly. Mason turned to look at him, eyes sweeping over the tight shirt that Corey was wearing. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. His arms were ridiculous, and he could definitely see a six pack.

 

“I’m fine,” Mason croaked, dragging his eyes back up Corey’s body to look into his eyes. They glittered with amusement, and then suddenly Corey was dragging him onto the dancefloor, hands sliding around his waist and pulling him close.

 

Dancing wasn’t something that came naturally to Mason, but somehow everything with Corey just felt right. The other boy had a muscular thigh between Mason’s legs, his hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing slow maddening circles as he ground against Mason. He had his arms looped around Corey’s neck, undulating against him, gasping into his ear as his cock brushed up against Corey’s.

 

They leaned closer, lips brushing, slowly exploring each other’s mouths, ignoring the beat of the music and the dozens of sweaty bodies surrounding them, completely lost in each other. Mason moaned into Corey’s mouth, and Corey smirked against his lips.

 

“Come on,” Corey whispered into his ear, leading him towards one of the secluded booths. He pushed Mason into the chair. “I’ll be right back,” Corey said.  He turned invisible and Mason waited impatiently, hands tapping on his thighs as he stared at the gyrating bodies that littered the club.

 

Suddenly, a reserved sign was placed on the table and Corey was pressing him into the wall, phasing in and back out again, making Mason invisible as well.

 

“Someone might hear,” Mason gasped as the other boy began to kiss his way up his neck.

 

“Over the music?” Corey laughed. “I doubt it.” Mason glanced around, but no one seemed to have noticed them disappearing in the dark smoky club, and Liam was all the way over by the bar, still chatting up Hayden.

 

“Ok,” he agreed.

It was weird, being invisible. They could still see each other, but there was an odd green glow that made Mason feel as if he was drunk, the world swimming in and out of focus around them. There was something otherworldly about it, unreal, like they had stepped into the twilight zone. Everything else faded into the background, and all Mason could see was Corey.

 

They kissed, Corey crawling into his lap, one leg on either side of him, hands cupping his face. Mason was caught up in the kiss immediately, one hand sliding up Corey’s back and the other gripping his ass. 

 

Their lips clung, both moaning and sighing as they finally, finally got their hands on each other. It wasn’t long before Mason’s hands were sliding underneath Corey’s shirt, or Corey’s dropping to Mason’s zipper.

 

“God,” Mason groaned. “Here?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Corey said, kissing his neck, leaving love bites. “Here. If that’s ok?”

 

His hand brushed over Mason’s throbbing erection and he gasped. “That’s fine,” Mason whimpered.

 

Mason felt like his face was on fire, suddenly very very glad that no one could see him, see what Corey was doing to him as his hand slipped inside of Mason’s pants, gripping him.

 

His head fell back against the wall behind him as Corey wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him, up and down, slowly at first and then faster. He could feel Corey’s eyes on him, but he was too busy focussing on things not being over embarrassingly quickly.

 

Corey bit down on his ear lobe, his hot breath making Mason shiver. “Let go,” he whispered.

 

Mason whined, thrusting up into Corey’s hand, the pleasure almost too much. It was so different, someone else’s hand, overwhelming, but so fucking good.

 

“Oh god,” Mason groaned. Corey gripped his chin with his other hand, and Mason looked at him, eyes lidded, a dazed expression on his face.

 

“Beautiful,” Corey breathed, before surging down to kiss him, tongue pushing into Mason’s mouth and stroking him, his hand squeezing over the head of Mason’s cock and then he was moaning Corey’s name as he came all over his hand. 

 

Corey looked down at him, a satisfied smirk on his face. He brought his hand up, eyes burning into Mason’s as he sucked one long finger into his mouth, tongue swiping over it and gathering up Mason’s cum.

 

Mason bit down on his lips, eyes wide, staring at his mouth. Corey smiled as he lowered his hand, rubbing it over his neck.

 

“What are you doing?” Mason gasped.

 

“I wanna smell like you,” Corey said, eyes flashing gold. “I want everyone to know that I’m yours.”

 

“You are?” Mason asked, hope unfurling in his chest. “You’re mine?”

 

“I want to be,” Corey whispered, vulnerability shining in his eyes before he dropped his gaze.

 

Mason stared at him, completely shocked, before springing into action. He slid his hands into Corey’s hair, tilting his face up as he kissed him hungrily. Corey moaned, and suddenly they couldn’t get close enough, completely lost in the touch and taste of each other. He gripped Corey’s hips, picking him up and placing him on the table, and Corey threw his head back as Mason undid his zipper and pulled his cock out of his pants.

 

“Please,” he begged, and Mason leaned down, licking at the head of his cock, tasting the slightly salty pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. He moaned and Corey shuddered at the vibration against his sensitive tip.

 

He’d never done this before, but he’d watched more than his fair share of porn. It was hotter than he had imagined, the power of having Corey falling apart at the mercy of his hands and mouth, exhilarating in a way he had not understood by watching two guys going at it on his computer. He was the one doing this. He was the one making Corey feel all this pleasure.

 

He sucked down as much of Corey’s cock as he could, mouth stretched around it, tongue eagerly lapping up and down his length. The tip brushed the back of his throat and Mason pulled back, wincing at the urge to gag. He pulled off, taking a few deep breaths, before doing it all over again, beginning to slide Corey’s cock in and out of his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck,” Corey whined. “Mason, please.”

 

Corey ran his hand through Mason’s hair, lightly thrusting up into his mouth, moaning wildly. Mason stared up at him, completely enchanted, sucking in air through his nose as he allowed Corey to fuck into his mouth, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock so that he couldn’t force his way too far in. It was the hottest fucking thing Mason had ever experienced in his life.

 

His hips stuttered, hand tightening at the back of Mason’s head. “I’m close,” he gasped.

 

Mason pulled away, sucking on the head, before blinking in confusion, Corey’s cock slipping from his mouth. “Corey, you’re glitching.”

 

Corey was phasing in and out. “I can’t control it,” he whimpered, appearing completely, hand moving furiously over his cock as Mason watched him in shocked awe.

 

“Corey, have you seen Mason?” Liam asked from behind him.

 

“Not the time, Liam,” Corey bit out.

 

Mason peered around Corey’s body, watching as Liam stiffened, eyes wide as he backed away. “O-ok, sorry man.”

 

“Open,” Corey begged, and Mason leaned closer, eagerly opening his mouth, groaning as Corey’s cum dripped onto his face and into his waiting mouth. He swallowed it down, and tentatively reached up a hand to gather some of it from his cheek, rubbing it over his neck.

 

Corey shoved him against the wall, nose rubbing along his neck, almost purring. 

 

“Did I do it right?” Mason asked as Corey gave a happy rumble.

 

“Oh yeah,” Corey breathed. “You were perfect.”

 

He gripped Mason’s face in both hands, kissing him passionately, their mouths clinging together. Mason wrapped his arms around him, heart beating wildly in his chest as he returned Corey’s kiss with equal enthusiasm. He couldn’t get enough of the way Corey’s lips tasted, or the way his skin felt under his fingers.

 

They separated reluctantly, panting for breath.

 

“I’m yours, too,” Mason said quietly, and the angelic smile that Corey gave him made his heart skip a beat.

 

***

 

They adjusted their clothes, and sidled over to the bar where Liam and Hayden were chatting quietly. Mason couldn’t look his best friend in the eyes.

 

“Hey man,” Liam smirked.

 

“Hey,” Mason said, coughing awkwardly.

 

“Couldn’t find you earlier,” Liam drawled. Hayden giggled and Mason looked up, exasperated.

 

“Yeah ok, you busted us, have a good laugh, let it out,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Liam snorted, eyes dancing with glee.

 

“At least we weren’t fooling around in the History classroom,” Corey said, slinging an arm around Mason’s shoulders and smirking as Liam and Hayden choked.

 

“What- you were there?” Liam spluttered.

 

“Yep,” Mason grimaced. Liam and Hayden shared a horrified glance and Corey leaned over to kiss Mason’s cheek sweetly. “Thanks,” he breathed.

 

“Anytime,” Corey smiled.

 

***

 

Once Hayden knocked off from her shift, she and Liam left, waving goodbye, already caught up in each other.

“Leaving sounds good,” Corey said, glancing at him over the lip of his glass.

 

“You want to leave?” Mason asked, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice.

 

Corey cocked his head to the side, smiling at him. “Of course,” he said simply. “I want to continue where we left off earlier.”

 

“Oh,” Mason said, giving him a dopey smile as he set his empty cup down on the table. “Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

 

“Your place or mine?” Corey asked, sliding out of the booth and holding out his hand. Mason took it, allowing the other boy to pull him to his feet.

 

“Yours, if that’s ok,” Mason said. “My parents think I’m staying at Liam’s place.”

 

“No problem,” Corey grinned. “I’m not gonna complain about getting you into my bed. I’ve been dreaming about it for weeks now.”

 

And with that, he turned to leave, pulling Mason along behind him, who was reeling at the fact that Corey had been having those sorts of dreams about him. He had been having the same, of course, waking up hard and aching, fumbling under the covers to get himself off while the dream was fresh, of pale white skin and a cocky grin.

 

The drive to Corey’s place was quiet, Mason glancing at the other boy out of the corner of his eyes, heart almost jumping out of his chest. Was he... was he really about to lose his virginity? Was this a real thing that was happening right now? He licked his lips, eagerness warring with nerves. What if he was bad at it?

 

“Calm down,” Corey said, reaching over to take Mason’s hand, linking their fingers together. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

 

“No,” Mason exclaimed. Corey glanced at him, looking concerned. “No,” Mason said again, quieter. “I want to. I really really want to.”

 

“Ok,” Corey laughed, squeezing his hand.

 

He pulled up in front of a two story house and Mason gaped at the perfect manicured lawn and formal rose garden. “Dude, you never said you were rich.”

 

“My parents are rich,” Corey shrugged, getting out of the car. “And like all rich people, the only thing they care about is more money.”

 

Mason got out of the car as well, trailing after Corey as he lead him down the side of the house, unlocking the gate and stopping by the enormous pool. Corey opened the door of the pool house, looking at him over his shoulder and giving him a cheeky grin.

 

“Come on,” Corey said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

  
  


Mason stood in the middle of the room, eyes sliding over the large plush couch in front of a large TV. To the right he could see a kitchenette with a few stools along the bench, and on the right was the biggest bed he’d ever seen in his life. He turned, finding Corey leaning against the closed door, watching him. The other boy moved with a predatory grace as he stalked towards him, Mason instinctively backing up. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Corey crooned, circling around him, forcing the human closer and closer to the bed.

 

“N-nothing,” Mason stuttered, stopping when he felt the bed hit the back of his legs.

 

With a flash, Corey pounced, shoving him back onto the bed and crawling on top of him, nose pressed into Mason’s neck as he inhaled their combined scents. Mason reached up tentatively to touch him, but Corey pulled his arms over his head, pinning him down.

 

“I’ve finally got you exactly where I want you,” Corey whispered, biting down on his ear. “No interruptions, no distractions.”

 

“And what are you going to do with me?” Mason asked hoarsely.

 

Corey pulled back, eyes burning gold, fangs poking out from his lip. “You look so good,” he sighed, ignoring Mason’s question. “Smell so good. Like us, like you should.”

 

He pressed a soft kiss to Mason’s neck, before pulling back, closing his eyes as he took a shaky breath. When he opened them, they were back to their normal light brown. “Sorry, he whispered, pulling his hands away. “I guess I got a bit territorial.”

 

“It’s fine,” Mason said. “It was hot, actually. Like really hot.”

 

“Yeah?” Corey asked.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Mason said, getting his arms underneath him so that he could push up onto his elbows and press a kiss to Corey’s mouth. Corey cupped his face, kissing him passionately, sucking on his lower lip.

 

“I want you,” Corey said, hands running down Mason’s chest and playing with the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at Mason through lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed with arousal, lips bruised from kissing. It took his breath away, how beautiful he was.

 

“I want you too,” Mason said, fingers digging into Corey’s hips. He knew that the other boy would be able to feel how excited he was, smell his arousal in the air. “Touch me, please,” he begged.

 

Corey pulled Mason’s shirt over his head, chucking it to the side, eyes gleaming as they drifted down. “Gladly,” he said, running his hand his chest, gently exploring the dips and planes. Mason shuddered, falling back onto the bed, his muscles clenching under Corey’s hands, the feel of them on his skin making him hot.

 

He pulled Corey down, kissing him again and again, reaching up to pull off Corey’s shirt as well. Their kisses turned urgent as they writhed on the bed, hands exploring, gripping, gliding.

 

Mason’s cock was uncomfortably hard, and he rolled his hips, gasping as Corey ground down into him, their cocks brushing. He whined as Corey did it again, and then again, his whiskey brown eyes gleaming as Mason’s mouth fell open, fingers digging into Corey’s skin as he held on for dear life.

 

“You look so good like this,” Corey grinned. “And one day, I’m gonna spend hours touching you, opening you up for me, driving you insane.”

 

“Oh god,” Mason moaned, hips bucking.

 

“But tonight, I want to feel you inside me,” Corey whispered. “How does that sound?”

 

Mason’s mouth ran dry. “Y-you want me to?”

 

Corey kissed him languidly, thoroughly, holding him close. “Yes,” he said firmly. “Yes I want you to.”

 

He kissed him a final time before crawling over to his bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Mason admitted, eyes wide as he watched Corey unbutton his jeans and ease the zipper down over his erection. He paused, looking down at Mason.

 

“We don’t have to,” Corey said, putting the lube and condom aside as he crawled back over to Mason. “I can just put a movie on and we can cuddle.”

 

“You’re so cute,” Mason laughed. Corey pouted and Mason leaned over, kissing him softly. “I just meant that you’ll have to tell me what to do.”

 

“Oh, I can do that,” Corey smirked, playfully nipping at Mason’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Mason groaned as Corey released his lip before lathing it with his tongue, soothing the tender flesh.

 

Their urgency returned, and soon they were both naked, eagerly helping each other out of their pants and underwear, rolling around on the bed as they writhed, skin against skin, the heat and pleasure building until Mason felt like he was going to explode. He flipped Corey so that he was underneath him, kissing down his chest, licking and sucking at his nipple and then nipping at his perfect abs, exploring them with his tongue. Corey moaned, his eyes wide and dark with lust as Mason moved further down, licking a long stripe up Corey’s cock.

 

Corey passed him the lube and Mason uncapped it, looking up at Corey through his eyelashes as he squirted some onto his fingers.

 

“Start with one,” Corey said, his cheeks dusted with pink. Mason nodded, and looked down to where Corey’s legs were spread for him, his cock hard and long and leaking, and underneath his balls, his puckered pink hole. He circled it with his slicked finger, and Corey whimpered, cock twitching. Slowly, he sunk a finger into Corey’s heat, wiggling it experimentally, watching Corey’s face.

 

“Oh god,” Corey moaned, biting his lip, hands tugging at his own hair. “Please, more.”

 

Mason moved it in and out, feeling the tight muscled ring ease around his finger as Corey relaxed. He added a second, rubbing at his walls, coaxing them open. He worked them in even further, and Corey whined as he pressed against something soft. Mason smirked, tapping it and massaging it. From Corey’s wild moans and writhing hips, he knew he’d found his prostate.

 

He pulled his fingers out, adding more lube, before inserting them again with a third finger as well, his eyes dropping now to watch them plunging in and out of Corey’s pale ass.

 

“Oh my god,” he moaned, taking his cock in his hand and gripping the base, trying not to shoot his load at the sight.

 

“Please,” Corey begged. “Please Mason, I need you inside me.”

 

“Oh god,” Mason babbled. “This is happening. This is a thing that is happening.”

 

He eased his fingers out of Corey and grabbed the condom, fingers slipping over the wrapper as he tore it open and carefully pinched the tip and rolled it over his cock. Corey watched him, biting down on his lip, one hand slowly stroking his cock as he waited impatiently. Mason stared back at him, hovering, uncertain.

 

“Come here,” Corey said, releasing his cock and holding his arms open.

 

Mason gave him a quick, relieved smile, folding into Corey’s arms and snuggling up against him. “It’s ok to be nervous your first time,” Corey said, kissing his cheek gently.

 

“I want to make it good for you,” Mason said.

 

“I’m with you,” Corey said, tightening his arms. “Exactly where I want to be. Believe me, I’m fucking thrilled you even want to be here.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mason asked, pulling back slightly to look down at him. The vulnerability shining in Corey’s eyes made Mason lean down and kiss him, wanting to chase the feeling away. Corey sighed into his mouth, kissing him back softly.

 

“Because of what I am,” Corey admitted.

 

“It’s not like you asked for it,” Mason pointed out. “And besides, I think it’s fucking awesome, all of it. And the way you can turn invisible? That’s badass.”

 

“Yeah?” Corey asked.

 

“Definitely,” Mason nodded. He felt more confident now. Corey had seemed so smooth and together, but the way he was opening up to him now showed that he was just as sensitive and emotional as he was. It didn’t feel like just sex, it felt like something more, deeper and more meaningful.

 

He kissed Corey again, tongue stroking over his lips and into his mouth, tasting him, swallowing his moans as Mason lined himself up and slowly eased his way inside. Corey wrapped his legs around him, clutching Mason against him, panting into his mouth. Mason’s arms shook, overwhelmed by the tight heat of Corey around his cock. It was nothing like he imagined. It was a million times better. He fought against his instinct to thrust.

 

“Okay?” Mason asked hoarsely.

 

“More than okay,” Corey gasped. “Move, please.”

 

Mason groaned, sliding out and then all the way back in, his breath hitching as Corey moved with him, forcing him even deeper inside. “Oh god,” he whimpered.

 

“Feels so good,” Corey moaned, and Mason buried his face in his neck, too overcome to focus on kissing, biting down into Corey’s shoulder, trying to hold back the obscene noises slipping from his mouth as Corey undulated beneath him.

 

“Fuck,” Mason whispered, moving faster and harder, driving into Corey, making him cry out.

 

“Yes, harder,” Corey moaned.

 

Mason’s legs shook, and he sat up, finding a more comfortable angle, eyes riveted to the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Corey’s body, watching his hole swallow him greedily.

 

“Beautiful,” he said, awed, glancing up to find Corey watching him through lidded eyes, his lips curved up in a smile, his hair sticking to his forehead. Mason smiled back, eyes rifting down his body, resting on Corey’s leaking cock, bouncing with every thrust. He reached down, fisting his hand around it, stroking it in pace with his hips, which were starting to stutter as Mason started thrusting erratically, chasing his orgasm.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Corey moaned, and Mason leaned down, kissing him sloppily, driving his cock into Corey’s body mindlessly, the bed creaking beneath them as they moaned and panted into each other’s mouths.

 

“So close,” Mason said through gritted teeth. 

 

Corey bucked his hips as Mason squeezed over the head of his cock, and Mason felt his hand being coated with cum, could feel it splashing against his stomach. Corey moaned his name and Mason whimpered.

 

“Cum on me,” Corey pleaded.

 

Mason gasped, but scrambled to obey, sliding out of Corey and pulling off the condom, hand fisting over his cock furiously, slick with Corey’s cum. It wasn’t long before he was crying out Corey’s name, painting his chest and stomach with stripes of cum.

 

“Fucking hell,” Mason panted, sitting back on the bed, easing out his burning legs from underneath him, Corey scooting closer so that his legs were thrown over Mason’s.

 

“That was amazing,” Corey grinned, lazily swiping a finger through the liquid pooled over his stomach.

 

“Definitely,” Mason sighed happily.

 

He leaned down and Corey met him halfway, kissing each other softly and tenderly. “Thank you,” Corey whispered against his lips.

 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Mason laughed.

 

Corey leaned back on his elbows, smirking up at him. “I only accept cuddles as thanks.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Mason smiled.

 

They cleaned up in the tiny bathroom attached to pool house before putting their underwear back on, sprawling together on the couch as Corey chose a random movie to watch. Mason didn’t pay it much attention, too caught up in smoothing his fingers through Corey’s hair.

 

“You have forever to stop doing that,” Corey muttered sleepily.

 

“Good,” Mason whispered. “Forever sounds nice.”

 

Corey hummed in agreement, and Mason smiled down at him fondly.


End file.
